


Kiss me - Song Preference 5/5

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	Kiss me - Song Preference 5/5

Liam

Settle down with me / Cover me up / Cuddle me in / Lie down with me / And hold me in your arms

It’s a funny thing. Love. You used to be the one filled with fear and worry in every relationship you had in the last years. You used to be one that had to be held and to be assured that everything would be fine. And still, everything broke in pieces the moment you tried to trust a little.

But then there’s Liam. Strong and smart and funny and loving. He could have every girl. He could do better than you. And you hesitated and you pried away from him every time he tried to come closer. He didn’t give up and you fell for him. And you thought it would happen just like the times before, you all alone in the end.

But this time, it’s Liam.

And allthough he seems so strong, he can be weak to. And suddenly the roles are reversed and you know and see how much he loves you and the only thing left to do is hold him and love him and make sure that he knows you love him just as much as he loves you.

 

Louis

Kiss me like you wanna be loved / This feels like falling in love / We’re falling in love

„How do you want to be loved? Because if you don’t know how can I know? And if I don’t know, how can I love you?“ The words are out of your mouth and even though your tone is a bit too harsh, you don’t want to take them back. Because it’s true. You love him, but you don’t know how. How to show him, that it’s real. That he can feel it and can be sure of it.

For a moment, his eyes are full of hurt and sadness – full of reality. You can see the real Louis and you grab his hands, you can’t let this real him go. „Please. Louis. Please. I know, this feels like falling in love, because we are falling. Free falling. And I want to fall with you. Not just next to you. If we can hold onto each other and trust each other, we can be each other’s parachute. But please… let me in. Just… just like I’m letting you in.“

 

Zayn

Settle down with me / And I’ll be your safety / You’ll be my lady

„Settle down with me.“ Even though you never quite believed in the bad boy image, the media drew of Zayn, his words caught you of guard. „What do you mean? This is our… what… third date?“ „The fourth, love, but that’s not what I mean.“ You look at him, into his dark eyes, trying to read him. You’re still not that great at it, but you can see that he’s serious with whatever is on his mind. You smile, stretch out your hand to grab his in the cold night in front of your apartment. „And what do you mean?“ „Settle down with me, like, let this be real. I want to be your safety. You won’t have to be scared or on your feet like all the time before. I’m in it for everything. For everything of you.“ You look at each other, dwelling in the silence that follows his words. He’s serious and your heart is so full with love, you’re almost choking on it. What are you supposed to do?

Just when he’s about to draw back, to falter in his feelings, you step up and kiss him, softly, putting into action what you can’t put into words.

He will be your safety. And you will be his lady.

 

Niall

I was made to keep your body warm / But I’m cold as, the wind blows / So hold me in your arms

It’s one of those terrible bad days. He’s back from tour, but you have to go to work and he’s alone at home, not able to go back to ireland to meet his family because of the recording they’re going to start in a few days. The weather is awful, his knee hurts, there’s nothing on the telly and he can’t get himself to play the guitar which shows himself how bad this day really is.

He might have fallen asleep a bit waiting for you to come back from work, dreaming about how long he’s searched for a girl to keep and waking up with the thought if you’re even real or just a part of that dream.

Needless to say, when you come home, soaked from the rain and a „Cuddle to warm me up?“ on your lips, he breaks down. Full on teary eyed screams about something you don’t understand, about how he’s supposed to be able to keep you warm and how he’s so cold and broken and… „Hold me.“ That’s the first thing you understand from his rant and you follow through, not even thinking about it, because at the end of the day, how shitty it might have been and how cold you are from the rain outside, you love him and he loves you and you’re there for each other.

At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter who’s lips were wet from tears and who’s were wet from the rain.

 

Harry

Yeah I’ve been feeling everything / From hate to love / From love to lust / From lust to truth / I guess that’s how I know you

It’s an article about „Harry Styles newest love adventures“ you two see at Tesco and even though you don’t believe a bit of it – Your own, very young looking mother is the woman on the picture next to him and it’s even funnier because they cut you out of the frame – he’s angry all the way home, jaw clenched, furious in a creepy silent way.

When you’re home, all you say is „Can you help unpack?“ to set him off. He’s shouting about you distrusting him and how everyone does that, that you’re not any better than his last girlfriends and yes, it hurts, yes, it confuses you, but you don’t get the chance to say anything in return, he’s stomping away already, done with everything.

It takes you some time to unpack yourself, mulling over his words.

And when he comes back down, eyes red, sniffling a bit, to apologize properly for his behaviour, you call him towards you, where you’re sitting on the loveseat, notebook on your lap.

„This… is my ex boyfriend from when I was sixteen. We broke up because there was a stupid rumour about how I cheated on him.I didn’t and he knew but we would both get the brunt of it and called it off.“ He’s looking at you, confused, as you guide him through your past, ending on the day you met him. „I wanted to tell you all of that, because, well… I know a lot about what girlfriends you had in the past, but I know it from the media and just today we saw how wrong they often are. We’ve both felt everything. Hate. Love. A bit of lust…“ He chuckles and you smile at him, taking his hand. „And a lot of truth. I trust you, Harry. I know you.“ He puts his arms around you, bringing you to his chest. „We’re truth.“ „Forever and always.“


End file.
